Talk:Twin Sisters
a : I think so. I'm kinda doubtful that they spawn randomly, but if it's been tested... Has it? Feel free to change it though. Frank-West 22:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) are you guys retarted OF COURSE THEY SPAWNED RANDOMLY WHY ARE YOU GOING TO QUESTION IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD *Please try to minimize the immaturity in your above comment alright? Plus, don't uses offensive language such as "retarded". We aren't 100% sure if they spawn randomly just yet alright?--Mistertrouble189 13:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Uh, KSR.. didn't you just get off a block for insulting other users? I don't think it's a great idea to do it again.. So, please don't. - Ash Crimson 14:35, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :*hm......listen :D im not insulting anyone so BACK OFF and mister YOUR THE LAST PERSON WHO SHOULD BE TALKING TO ME and 2nd of course they spawned randomly after all this time your gonna question it now :' that is retarted your trying to fix something that is not broken. oh wait mister does that to Everything :D i forgot he's a. ::*KSR. FIGURE IT OUT. TALKING SHIT TO OTHER USERS IS WHAT GOT YOU BANNED IN THE FIRST PLACE. Stop RIGHT NOW or I'll ban you again. He didn't even say anything mean. So just calm the fuck down and stop talking garbage to him and anyone else. Frank-West 16:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) *YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN i havnt said 1 bad word to anyone yet so BACK OFF FRANK...and i was gonna say sorry to you >.> :*Bad words have nothing to do with it. And I don't need your apologies, I just need you to stop insulting people. Frank-West 17:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Bad words have EVERY THING TO DO WITH IT if i say 1 bad word i appearently get banned for 4 days and you go home free...that's not right there needs to be JUSTICE >:O *MORAL CODE* ::*It wasn't because of a bad word. It was because you insulted Mistertrouble after we told you repeatedly not to. Frank-West 18:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) *Trust me I don't want to talk to you, karen, but sometimes it has to be done. I'm questioning it now because we don't know what it is exactly. I wrote a comment earlier that some sources state that they appear at different times and such, so it's best to find out exactly when they do spawn and if any objectives need to be completed (Medicine Run) first, or maybe it is random and that's fine! That's all, not trying to "fix something that's not broken". M'kay.--Mistertrouble189 20:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) *KEY WORD DIFFERENT TIMES DIFF TIMES = RANDOM, RANDOM=DIFF TIMES, DIFF TIMES= RANDOM, get the picture M'kay so BACK OFF GOSH! *Nah. --Mistertrouble189 22:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Update on their spawn time So, I played Dead Rising today and did not see the twins after coming back from Medicine Run which was around 8am-ish. I did however come across them around 9:30ish when coming back with the survivors from The Hatchet Man. So, maybe the twins spawn when coming back from Cliff's scoop? They didn't spawn at 10am like one of the sources say they do.--Mistertrouble189 03:25, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'll update it to 9 a.m. then. --Ciwey 03:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) *That should be good. --Mistertrouble189 03:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC)